Stars
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: It is the anniversary of Sasuke's parents' death. Sasuke spends the night with his boyfriend, Naruto, who is the only one who can calm him down, when everything else falls to pieces. Amongst the stars, they feel at home in each other's arms. -Drabble commission for Pika-Leu on -


_Stars_

_Drabble commission for Pika-Leu_

The grass tickled his legs as he lay in his boyfriend's lap, breathing out a soft sigh in fingers traced his pale cheeks, one hovering over his lips, as he tilted his head upwards to look at his blonde, snuggling closer to him than before. The lights of Konoha were sparkling below them, stars twinkling amongst the inky black blanket that was the sky, a few of them cheerily fading into the cloak, as a breath caressed his ear, and he gave a shiver. There was something about being in Naruto's embrace that always quelled Sasuke's fears. It soothed him, and calmed him, when everything in his world was crashing down. All he needed to hear was his heartbeat, and hear those words that he longed to hear spill from his mouth. This night was no different. It was the anniversary of his parents' death. Sasuke had walked to Naruto's apartment, (since he had still insisted on living at the Uchiha Compound in recompense for everything he had caused and had to repay back to the Godaime) and knocked on his door. Naruto expected another visitor, but he remembered back to yesterday, when Sasuke was acting indifferent.

Naruto had asked him what was wrong, but in the end, he had shrugged at him and told him not to worry about it.

Naruto always worried about Sasuke. Even if Sasuke told him not to, it was like an impulse, an urge, something which he couldn't fight back. And on this night, Sasuke had tears in his eyes, gripping a photograph of his mother, father, his older brother and himself, tightly to his chest. He let out a whimper, his lips trembling, as Naruto creased his eyebrows, taking him into his arms in a tight hug, gripping his shirt tightly. The blonde knew now why he had been so silent before. He didn't speak a word about it, leading him inside their apartment, slowly gripping the photograph and taking it from his love's grip, putting it on the table, before kissing him with as much tenderness and care that he could.

The response was nearly instantaneous. Sasuke stopped crying, distracted by the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his blonde's neck, closing his eyes, as the world seemed to crawl. After a few minutes, Naruto smiled and brought Sasuke's hand up to his own lips, and kissed each knuckle gently, watching a blush make its way across Sasuke's cheeks. "Why don't we go on the hill, hmm...?" Sasuke had agreed, and they both wore scarfs on the chilly Winter's night, while Naruto brought a blanket with them to cover themselves from the cold gust of wind as they lay down.

They entangled their limbs together, Sasuke chuckling lightly as Naruto ruffled his hair, grinning.

He pointed out the constellations to his beloved raven, and realised after a while, that he had fallen asleep. Naruto blinked and looked down at the sleeping face of Sasuke, wondering whether he should wake him or not. But how? A simple shake? A touch? Or, perhaps... The blonde smirked. He traced his pale love's cheeks from his chin to his ear with a delicately-placed finger, before leaning down, and kissing him slowly. Sasuke's cheeks flushed as he stirred from his sleep, in realisation that Naruto was kissing him. He gave a squeak and his eyes flew open wide, large and innocent. "N-Naruto...? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he murmured lowly in reply, stroking his silky, inky hair.

Sasuke pouted and snorted softly, before sitting up and lying against his chest, snuggling against him once again. "Being annoying," he answered, smirking in return, clutching to his chest. Naruto had matured. As he had grown older, his whiskers had grown larger, more widely spaced apart, and his voice had turned huskier, and lower. Though, his blue eyes still had that same cheeky glint to them – a spark that could never be erased. It was his eyes that Sasuke always got lost in, first. They were a deep cerulean blue, an ocean-blue. He imagined himself becoming entrapped in their depths, wading water, but never getting anywhere, and slowly sinking to the bottom.

"Aren't I always?"

Sasuke arched his back and leaned up to press his lips to Naruto's sweetly, a soft smile etched upon his features. He said no more, as he chose to get lost in those depths of his, treading and wading in them until his body grew sore. He closed his eyes wistfully, and fell asleep, dreaming of his blonde angel, safe in his arms.


End file.
